The Cutie Mark Crusaders Re-Boot Edition!
by Will-Cipher1227
Summary: Sorry, I had to re-upload this one because it had some issues... anyhoo... here's the summary! Lapiz is the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Sorin'. She wants her Cutie Mark super bad but some complications come in the way. Kinda got my idea from DisneyFanatic2364
1. Complicated

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY*** Lapiz woke to a thud.

"Ow! Rainbow where are you?" Sorin asked as he picked himself up from the side of the bed.

Lapiz ran upstairs.

"Dad are you okay?" She asked

Sorin laughed, "I'm okay, kid"

Then Rainbow Dash, a beautiful young mare with a rainbow mane, flew up into her room.

"Honey, are you okay?!" She asked while noticing her daughter Lapiz Luck was up in her room too, "Oh, kid you're already awake."

"Heh heh yeah... Well I kinda woke up because of dad..."

Dash then sends a death glare to Sorin.

"Well its not my fault that you weren't in bed to help me up!"

Dash looks at Lapiz,"Go to bed Lapiz"

"OK Momma"

 ** _After idk_**

It's 530 am and Lapiz is still awake!

 _it will be the first day of algebra and there will be a new student*_ She thought to herself, * _what if im not good enough? what if they think im a nerd?*_

Lapiz walked into her mother's room, she was still asleep.

HOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Her parents said in unison.

"Lapiz what was that for?!" RD asked furiously to her daughter,"It's only six am."

"Yeah mom it's 6... TIME FOR SCHOOL..."Lapiz was annoyed that her mom forgot school but also surprised... her mother was never like this...

Holy Celestia! I'm so sorry! I haven't been-" Dash was cut off by Sorin.

It's 7 now... Honey I think you should go to the doctors. As for you, Lapiz, you can skip school today."

Lapiz smiled,"Okay daddy, but is momma okay?

 ** _Next point of view. yeh_**

Leadrose sighed she hated going to school...

"goodbye mom, see you after school" she said.

"goodbye Leadrose! ill pick you up after school!" fluttershy said waving goodbye to Leadrose.

"bye mom!" Screwball yelled, as the two walked out the door and walked to school

"UGHHHH, I HATE SCHOOOOL!" Leadrose yelled

"geez calm down" Screwball said

"well algebra starts today... and you don't even have school anymore! And your boyfriend didnt even go to school!" Leadrose slumped glumly...

Screwball laughed,"Well duh! Spectra was the prince of the changelings! Mrs. Cherilee would have screamed!"

They walked their way through the Everfree forest and then to school. Screwy just dropped Rosey off and set off to Twilight's Castle.

 ** _next point of view._**

Rainbow dash was at the doctors office, Lapiz was at home practicing her flying (but mostly worring about her mother), and Sorin was well helping Lapiz.

"I am so worried..." Lapiz mumbled to herself. Sorin overheard her.

"Oh im sure shes fine..." Sorin told her, ruffling her mane.

 _*An hour later*_

Rainbow Dash burst through the door. Sweating like crazy.

"Sorin i need to talk to you..." RD shot a look at her daughter,"...alone"

"Ok honey" Sorin said he didnt know what to think...

Rainbow shut the door...

"Im Pregnant."

 **omg i have not written a fanfic before!!! this will not be a one shot but a multichapter series! please leave feedback and yeah! Do you think im good at cliffhangers?**

,Bye! signed Lapiz.


	2. Night

Rainbow Dash wanted to tell her daughter but she was afraid to. She didn't think it was the right time. She needed some time to recalibrate her senses.

"D-do you think I should tell Lapiz? I mean I want to tell her but I don't know if it is the right time..."

"Yeah, Babe, maybe we should sleep on it." He told her gently. "I'm just gonna tell her goodnight."

"Ok Babe. I love you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too"

When Sorin' was walking out of the room he looked over his shoulder to find his beloved sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled and started walking downstairs to Lapiz's room.

"Hi, Daddy. Where's Mommy? Is she okay?" Lapiz looked at her dad with sympathetic eyes. She was dying to know what happened to her mother.

Sorin' laughed nervously, "We will tell you in the morning. I love you Lapiz." He was about to leave when the little filly stopped him.

"Wait, Dad..." She hesitated. "Nevermind I just lost my train of thought."

* * *

He smiled, gave her a kiss on the forehead then went upstairs to his room.

When Leadrose got home from school she could not stop thinking about what happened. Her friends made her kiss a BOY! Her dad would freak if he found out. That's, why she is hiding underneath her blanket, hoping Screwy, her mom, or her dad won't find out. It was already enough having to kiss Midnight Sparkle (Twilight and Flash's Kid). If they found out she would probably be grounded for CENTURIES. But then again Screwball broke the rules several times when she was her age.

Fluttershy saw her child hiding underneath the covers. She tried to pry them open to reveal her daughter, but it wouldn't budge. Since Leadrose had her father's power, her mother's kindness, and a bit of new personality herself, she was a buster.

"Hi Honey, What's wrong?"

"Go Away. And go get Screwy"

"Well Okay but your father and I wanna say goodnight to you." She Left the room and went to Screwball's room.

"Screwy? Honey, your sister wants to talk to you." Fluttershy walked around her daughter's room trying to find her.

"Mom, I'm in Spectra's room!" Her Daughter yelled from across the hall.

Spectra was Screwball's boyfriend. He was the changeling prince but left the hive. But luckily he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be part of his mother's plan. Thorax was now the king of the changelings and probably is a much better one than he would be.

He was 16 while his girlfriend was 15.

Screwball went to talk to her younger sister, Spectra was sneakily watching them. He was bored and had nothing better to do. Although it was wrong, he did it anyway.

"Alright you little buster, tell me what's wrong so I can get back to doing what I was doing, okay?"

Leadrose gulped. She at first thought it was a good thing to get it off her chest, but was now sweating more than ever! Even more than when she had to kiss that, that boy!

Leadrose thought about what she was going to say but kinda threw it at her straight-forward.

"W-well my friends and I were playing truth or dare and I chose dare and Adrienne dared me to kiss Midnight…" Leadrose put a hoof to her mouth, She already said too much. _What is my older sister gonna think of me? Was she gonna tell Dad? Am I Grounded for a Century?_ she thought to herself, She really wanted Screwy to forget what she said.

"Oh, is this what you were fussing about? Pfft! I have done MUCH worse than kiss a boy! But don't let dad find out or he will FREAK!" Screwball ruffled Leadrose's mane. "Goodnight."

Little did they know, both Discord AND Spectra were disguised, spying on the two girls. While Screwball walked out, Discord walked in.

"So, you kissed a BOY?!" Discord yelled at his youngest daughter, "Where? It better not be on the lips or-"

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy yelled. "You're scaring her!" She said fluttering to her daughter's side, hugging her. "It's okay, Leadrose. If it's okay that I ask, why? I mean why did you kiss him? Did he want you to or...?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Uhh, well..." Leadrose told her parents the whole story then sighed,"I'm grounded for a century aren't I?" She looked down glumly.

Discord was still mad at her for not telling them first but was relieved to hear that it was only a dare.

Fluttershy laughed.

"Oh, of course not sweetie! Right Discord?" She bumped her husband on the shoulder. He sighed in defeat.

"Right, right. But- But just WHY? Why did you go with it? You could have said no and walked away!"

"But Daddy! My friends would have called me a chicken! Then- Then I don't know what would have happened next! I could have gone out of control or-or something WORSE!"

"Now, now sweetie it'll be alright. I didn't mean to scare you but I-I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you."

"Love you guys goodnight"

"Night, Sweetie." Fluttershy walked out of the room, shut the door, and walked over to her and Discord's room. She sighed as she closed the door. It was 8:30 and Fluttershy was not sleepy at all. She just wanted to do something.

"Hey, Discord? Can I ask you a question?" Fluttershy swooped onto her bed.

"Um, Honey, that was already two." He raised an eyebrow. She then glared at him knowing it wasn't the right time to do that. "Kidding, kidding! Anyways, what is it my sweet?"

"Do you wanna have a picnic in our garden, under the stars, just me and you?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing he can't say no to a face like that.

"Oh, um sure. But what if Screwy and Spectra notice that we're gone and do something naughty?"

"Well, we don't have to... I just thought since we never go out anymore, we need alone time, out in the beautiful night. With my even more handsome husband..." She raised her eyebrows, up and down.

He sighed in defeat. "oh ok... But-"

He was cut off by his wife covering his eyes, leading them outside. "Wh-where are we going?"

She giggled,"It's a surprise, silly! Just keep your eyes closed while I'm getting it set up, okay?"

"Okay,"

She then told him to open his eyes and there revealed the most romantic picnic he had ever seen!

* * *

 **the next day 6 am**

Today Rainbow woke herself up, got ready, and flew down to her daughter's room and woke her up.

"Wake up kid, time for school." RD Tried waking her up that way she didn't have to hear the air horn.

Lapiz rolled over and opened her eyes a creak... "Mom?"

 **A/N: Omg I actually updated! This one is like almost 3 times longer than the last chapter! I work hard on this!**

 **, Bye Signed Lapiz**


	3. Babies and Life

Chapter 3

A/N: Alright alright… there is gonna be a 10 month time jump… to when the baby is coming… alright enough explaining… Please review and enjoy!

Lapiz was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital with her aunts. To be more specific, Twilight and Applejack. Oh, and also her uncles, Spike and Flash.

"Auntie Twilight! When will mommy be done?!" She was growing impatient. She just wanted to meet this foal.

"Don't worry your little head, Sugar Cube. Your Momma is just probably... almost done. Yeah." Applejack told her ruffling her mane.

"But what about daddy? Can't he be out here now?"

"Like I said they're fine."

It was a long wait in the waiting room… Especially for little Lapiz. All she wanted to do is see her new baby brother or sister! Then a blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the hospital. "Auntie Twilight! What was that?!? Is Momma dying?? Is she okay??" Lapiz was so terrified that she jumped in to her Aunt Applejack's hooves.

"I-i am sure your mother is fine…" Twilight needed to reassure this filly that everything was alright.

A few moments later the family and friends were able to come inside to see Rainbow and her kid… or rather children… Lapiz was the first to go and say hi to her mother and give her a hug.

"Mommy!! You are okay!! And omigosh is that two foals??? Wow what are their names?? And-" Lapiz was cut off by her Aunt Applejack.

"Woah there little filly, I know you are excited to see your momma but you should give 'er some space."

"No Applejack it's fine. I don't mind." Rainbow missed her daughter. "To answer all of your questions kid, yes I have twins, names are Storm Dash and Thunder Dash. Is that better?"

"Mmhmm!" Lapiz was too excited she has new siblings to love and care for! "Hey Midnight! Come here and look at my new siblings! Aren't they just the cutest?!?"

Midnight was busy... staring off into space wanting to go home with his mother... he didn't hear Lapiz telling him to look until his mother told him to go and look.

"Midnight are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yeah I am Mom."

"Okay then why aren't you doing what I asked..?"

"I don't know. I will do it now I guess."

As Midnight Sparkle was walking over he met Lapiz's eyes. He never noticed that they were so beautiful... He honestly regrets having his first kiss with Leadrose...

He snapped out of his trance...

"I'm-Im sorry Mom.. but... uhh... what did you ask me to do again?" Midnight asked sweating with embarrassment.

"She asked you to go say hi to your cousin's and be nice to Lapiz as you will be going home with her because your mother and I have some business in Canterlot." Applejack sighed. She knew Midnight was a trouble maker but, he knows better to listen.

"Okay..."

Midnight went and did what he was told... literally...

"Hi Lapiz" He said in a mockingly tone.

He went over to Storm and Thunder Dash and looked at their pale, blue fur... Just like Soarin... Storm had Emerald green eyes as Thunder had violet. They were the cutest foals ever. Snuggled up in their mom's hooves... It's like a perfect family...

Meanwhile in Leadrose's family things were quite different. They couldn't make it to the hospital to meet Rainbow Dash. Screwball was being a little rascal as usual but she seemed moodier than normal... but all about Leadrose and her family will be next chapter... plus a growing crush on Midnight...

A/N Hey Guys!!! It Has been MONTHS... I am so, so sorry for these long... long months but finally the short, but important and long awaited chapter three is here I hope you enjoyed and remember to keep smiling!


	4. PSA PLEASE READ

PSA* PLEASE READ*

okay. i need to let you guys know... i will never. ever. be updating this story. im sorry to all of the people who loved it. believe me. i did too. i just lost interest i guess. if anyone wants to continue writing them I'll gladly send you the rough drafts of anything. i don't mind. just pm me. anyways. thanks. i will be updating my Gravity Falls stories though. i have more stuff on my Wattpad acc so please check that out. i would gladly enjoy that. thanks!️️


End file.
